Ifrit (Final Fantasy XV)
Ifrit, also known as the Infernian, is an astral in Final Fantasy XV. He is one of the Six and the god of fire. He plays an important role in Eos's history. His role is expanded upon in the official strategy guides to Final Fantasy XV. Profile Like the other astrals, Ifrit is based on a recurring summon in the Final Fantasy series. Unlike the more leonine appearances of him since Final Fantasy VIII, Ifrit in Final Fantasy XV appears as a demonic humanoid. He is smaller than most astrals, but bigger than a normal human, able to hold a person in the grasp of his hand. He has bronze skin, long dark hair, and red eyes. He wears golden wrist and ankle bracers, and a golden crown adorned with red jewels. He has long twisted horns and claw-like nails. He is topless and radiates heat, the air around him aflame. He sits on an elaborate throne that appears to be made out of bones. He wields a sword whose hilt is encrusted with red and white jewels, and has what appears to be a gold and purple scarf wrapped around it, held in place by a gemstone bracelet and a metal chain. The sword's blade is worn, and Ifrit's body is scarred. His left arm is gray, as if petrified. Story In the Old Calendar Era, Ifrit betrayed the rest of his kind and caused the downfall of Solheim. Ifrit began the Great War of Old that killed millions when a parasite turned them into daemons. Ifrit caused the Starscourge, the plague that lengthens the nights. Cosmogony refers to it thusly, referring to Ifrit as the Wicked. Ifrit is known as The Betrayer, and is opposed by the other astrals who want to purge the darkness Ifrit brings forth from Eos. Ifrit does not appear on the painting of the prophecy on display at the Citadel. Ardyn Izunia ushers Ifrit upon Noctis Lucis Caelum's party when he arrives at the ruins of Insomnia to fulfill the prophecy of the True King and bring light back to the world. Ardyn says that unlike Shiva, Ifrit has no compassion for mankind. Noctis and his friends fight Ifrit with the backing of the other astrals. Bahamut rains down swords from the sky, which Ifrit dodges. Amid the chaos Noctis cleaves off one of Ifrit's horns. After weakening the astral further, Shiva appears, summons multiple copies of herself, and encases Ifrit in ice before shattering him with an icy kiss. Ifrit yields, and forges a covenant with Noctis. During the battle Shiva will say: "Pyreburner. That heart of flame was turned to ash once. A dead flame must burn no more. Taste again the chill wind of death," implying Ifrit has died before. Obtained Noctis forges a covenant with Ifrit in the final dungeon, but he cannot be summoned. Boss Ifrit is fought as the penultimate boss. There are stages to his battle, and the player can summon the astrals against him. This is the only battle where Bahamut can be summoned. Musical themes The track that plays for the boss battle against is "Hellfire", named after Ifrit's recurring summon attack from the series. Gallery Ifrit-FFXV.png Ifrit-FFXV-Boss.png Ifrit-Sword-FFXV.png Etymology and symbolism Ifrit in Final Fantasy XV comes to define the original definition of efreet found in Islamic lore, being enormous flaming derivatives of djinn that inhabit ruins and reside underground, and are feared for their wicked nature. Ifrit is also reminiscent of that of Iblis or Shaytan, who in Islam was originally a djinn that refused to bow down to Adam, the first human; some reasons state of his pride as a djinn and the leader of a fellow tribe, others state of Iblis's loyalty to Allah being a flaw to where Iblis only saw evil and imperfection in man. In Christian terms, Ifrit is comparable to that of Satan or Lucifer, who is spiteful of God's creations after he and his followers are cast from heaven due to his pride as God's first and closest angel. Juxtaposed is that of the Greek Titan Prometheus, who was the defier of the Greek Gods and had helped mankind survive the gods' punishments by sharing with them the knowledge of the welfare of food and fire. In Buddhist terms, Ifrit can be seen as Mara taken form as that of Namuci or Dairokuten Maou, who is said to be the Demon King proper. He is both the divine being who is said to keep all in the Desire Realm—a realm of sensual and material sensations that includes the Six Realms of existence, one of them being the world of Men—under his control, through both his temptation and the employ of his demon hordes to keep all in fear and eternal cycles of Samsara at his enjoyment. In Final Fantasy XV this can be seen through the Starscourge and daemon hordes that spawn because of Ifrit's influence. His most notable appearance is when Buddha, on the grasp of enlightenment, is eventually confronted by Mara. Mara comes to offer sensual delights and temptations, which eventually are dispelled by Buddha's understanding. Mara then resorts to threats of violence and summoning his demon armies, who are defeated when Buddha gives evidence of those who bear witness of his achievements, being that of the Earth and all of the heavens, who come to Buddha's side. Noctis, likewise, leads the battle of Ifrit when summoned by Ardyn and the astrals come to his side as those who bore witness of Noctis's feats, helping him defeat Ifrit. Trivia *Ifrit is glimpsed at the very beginning of the game. Ifrit's early appearance was intended by the game's director Hajime Tabata as a mysterious stinger, like the opening of Final Fantasy II. *Ifrit's throne resembles the throne Chaos sits in in for the original Final Fantasy. References Category:Astrals Category:Antagonists